Forum:2019-09-20 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Well, I was half-right. Maybe the Lu-Clank will still work in some sneering. And poor Zeetha once again ends up on the short end of the stick in a fight. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:37, September 20, 2019 (UTC) : https://girlgenius.fandom.com/wiki/Forum:2019-09-13_(Friday) 9thGeneral (talk) 13:32, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Well, I suspected that her real hand was in that bulky arm, but there was no blood when her arm was ripped off, there’s no mistaking it, that’s not Zola queen of the dawn in disguise. Although I still have some theories. —- Ghoulking05 (talk) 6:34, September 20, 2019 (UTC) :It's Lucrezia. Albia, who can see into minds, said so. Sheesh! --Fred1740 (talk) 10:48, September 20, 2019 (UTC) :@Ghoulking: I don't think the suggestion was ever that this was Zola in the flesh. It was that the personality copied into this clank was Zola rather than Lu. @Fred: If you re-read the pages you'll see that Albia first says there's something strange about this mind, something she hasn't seen before (such as, maybe, that there are two minds, one controlling the other?); then she says "Lucrezia!" once, based not on mind-reading but on the same visual and audible evidence we all saw; and after that she only says "this demon." I don't find this conclusive evidence. And the speech of the clank is, let's say, as much Zola-like as it is Lucrezia-like. Bkharvey (talk) 12:14, September 20, 2019 (UTC) ::I am thinking it's Lunevka with some considerable modifications done to her clank platform... the most recent of which were done by Zeetha and Oggie.--MadCat221 (talk) 03:46, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Wild and probably wrong notion: what if Karl Thotep is Albia's secret power source? heteromeles : Any reason to think that? If so, he's been hanging around England for a very long time. I'm not sure that he would in those circumstances define himself as a simple vozzler. Bkharvey (talk) 14:16, September 22, 2019 (UTC) :Reasons: I don't remember the panel, but Karl Thotep has been hanging around the science dome for some considerable time. The temple beneath is ancient and pre-dates the dome. What was it used for before, and who used it besides Vapnoople? So far as we know currently, the only way to have a second breakthrough is to wire oneself a la Snacky to an extradimensional critter, and we also know that Albia let her secret ascension technique (presumably the same one) escape at least twice, which presumably is how Snacky knew to do his procedure. While there are quite a lot of assumptions, this does suggest that Albia's wired to an extra-dimensional being who is the source of her powers. The only one known to be currently stuck in England is Karl Thotep, and he's protected by being out-of-phase with the present. There certainly could be another one somewhere in Albia's main palace or living in the Queen's Henge, but that would leave us with the plot problem of why Karl Thotep exists in-story in the first place. Given that he has powers somewhat like Albia's, I'd suggest it's at least possible that they're tied together somehow. Probably wrong as usual, but it's a fun speculation. heteromeles MOVEIT Oggie's been dosed with Moveit. I know that look. And,knowing Martellus as we all do, it could be Number Eleven. This is bad. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:03, September 20, 2019 (UTC) : Not exactly Moveit, because it seems also to have made him bigger—his hand is the size of her head. Although I haven't quite worked out how a potion, as opposed to a ray gun or something, could have made his clothes bigger in proportion. But (as Gil pointed out earlier with respect to Trelawney) that can't be good for Oggie's body. Bkharvey (talk) 12:38, September 20, 2019 (UTC) ::That may just be a cartoonists convention. I 've see other artists do it, without actually intending that the character has grown. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 13:04, September 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Irrelevant observation: the real-life equivalent of Moveit #11 is something like a speedball, which is hideously illegal and fairly dangerous. Interesting that in Europa, the equivalents are lying around on sparks' neurology lab benches, ready to be quickly whipped up if needed. Oh well. heteromeles Speaking of bodies, does that clank have a tail, or what? Bkharvey (talk) 12:38, September 20, 2019 (UTC) :That probably is the remnant of the arm that uber Oggie just ripped off. 9thGeneral (talk) 13:35, September 20, 2019 (UTC) :Yes. Oggie dropped the arm to grab Lu-Clank. What I want to know is: what's going on with Oggie's left ear? It looks like a tentacle! BoyfootBear (talk) 14:33, September 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Pretty sure he's always been like that. Most of the time it is a little more hidden.9thGeneral (talk) 14:39, September 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: Yes, he has always had an "appendage", on the left side of his head only, that I have always interpreted as a coiled ram's horn. You can see it from his but it is more visible on the It is a good deal more prominent and tentacle-like than usual on today's page (most of the time it is partially hidden by his hair), but I still think it is supposed to be a horn. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:31, September 20, 2019 (UTC) I'm wondering what Violetta is up to. Sparfucile is still off killing revenants, i guess? (Sad — they're enslaved.) Wooster, Krosp, Maxim and Bear still off fighting, too? Dimo? Karl Thotep? Were the revenants somehow incapacitated when they shot the Lucrezia clank? —Undomelin ✉ 15:15, September 20, 2019 (UTC) : They're probably dead. You can see off-screen electro-zapping FX on the same page where they were shooting at her. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:39, September 20, 2019 (UTC) : You mean that the Stormtrooper/Ninjas are probably dead? That I agree on. Sparfucile may well be dead, as might some bears. I doubt that Violetta, Krosp, Maxim, Karl Thotep or any other named characters are dead, since death seems to be a mook problem. Since I'm batting 0/100, my next guess is that Lucrankzia drops Zeetha and backhands Oggie into the wall. Then someone else jumps Lucrankzia and rips another hole in her, and so on and so forth (cf the Storm King fight) until either she disappears in a timey-wimey fashion, a mysteriously restored Agatha blasts her with a death ray made out of random tools lying around the lab (or her own staff, after it's plugged into a new power supply), they drop a cap on her and pull Lucrezia out of the clank, or ideally, they "kill" Lucrankzia, and then have a recently-broken time machine on their hands to try to repair or reverse-engineer. But I'm probably wrong on all of those. heteromeles ::Yes, I meant the troopers. Yes, everyone with a name will survive this. Violetta's traps will likely get triggered before this is over. Lu-Agatha already had a gun that got knocked away, she doesn't need to build one. And I doubt this is a time machine they are facing, more likely a souped-up copy of the clank Tarvek originally built for his sister. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:11, September 22, 2019 (UTC) ::That's certainly possible. However, the copy of Lucrezia in the clank remembers traveling in time, and we already know that the Muse of Time is a time traveler, so the mechanism isn't large and it is known. I'd personally be surprised if a clank copy of Lucrezia would go into a fight without being able to escape in time, simply because she can move in time and her opponents cannot. It's her ultimate defense, if nothing else. The other reason to hope Lucrankzia is a time traveler is that capturing the ability to time travel from her actually moves the story along. If she's just another annoying science project, then this fight's done very little to move the story along. heteromeles It may be bad for Oggie, but think for a second about how he came into his current (well... immediately previous now) being. He made a solemn oath of undying loyalty to the House of Heterodyne, and then had the insanity to drink a horribly mutative, usually fatal potion. He's done this before. And even if it kills him... he dies in defense of and service to his Lady Heterodyne, and also does so ripping a mortal enemy of the House of Heterodyne to shreds. There is no greater a posthumous honor for a Jaegermonster. --MadCat221 (talk) 03:52, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Material Objected to as Spoilers Removed Material on Higgs and Grandmother from the PDF of volume 18 that was objected to as spoilers has been moved to the talk pages for the respective articles. ::Spoilers, much? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:56, September 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: There are plenty of spoilers all over this wiki, so it didn't occur to me that I was doing anything untoward posting this information here. Is your objection that I posted it in a discussion forum that may be more likely to have readers that aren't up to date on the full Girl Genius story? If so, I suppose you have a point, but the Higgs reveal in the comic itself is so recent that it didn't occur to me that I would be spoiling anything for anyone. I can't imagine how my speculation about Grandmother or posting her "cast listing" entry could be considered a spoiler, but I'll move the information to the talk pages of the appropriate articles. Frankly, I think your objection is somewhat ridiculous. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:39, September 20, 2019 (UTC) :::: I retract the struck-out comment, Bosda Di'Chi. You are in the right and I was in the wrong. I re-read the article on spoilers in this wiki and finally realized the problem, that I was posting material from an "unreleased source", so it did actually count as spoilers, at least as far as the material on Higgs goes. It just didn't occur to me that the material from that book that was not included in the comic counted as a spoiler, since the book has been so long in the offing. And, even though I don't think it was a serious spoiler, since it just confirmed something that had almost certainly already been revealed in the comic, I have removed my edits to the Higgs article until the physical book is actually distributed. And I apologize to you and to anyone who saw my spoilers postings who would have preferred not to. -- William Ansley (talk) 21:24, September 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Maybe I should just not butt into this conversation, but I am not convinced that that material was a spoiler, neither in the strict definition on this wiki nor in the usual understanding of a spoiler as giving away a secret. ➤ ::::: The spoiler definition in the wiki is based on electronic publication, not hardcopy books. Is the problem that it's only available to backers? When it's listed on drive thru comics, which is presumably soon, it will certainly be okay from a spoiler perspective. (Maybe not from the copyright perspective?) ➤ ::::: But in any case, I think it matters that there's nothing left to spoil about Higgs. That "Have you told Zeetha?" conversation with Tarvek nailed it down. As for your Grandmother theory, that goes so far beyond the paragraph you quoted that it's just like any speculation on these forum pages. The clank is Zola. No, it's Lucrezia. Tweedle's potion will kill Oggie. No, it'll make him stronger. Grandmother is on Tarvek's father's side. No, his mother's side. I don't think such discussion counts as a spoiler. Imho. Bkharvey (talk) 23:35, September 20, 2019 (UTC)